Kapita YunJae
by Herschell Coral NaraYuuki
Summary: "Yunho selalu bisa membuat Jaejoong jatuh cinta dengan caranya sendiri." /YunJae.


_**Tittle : Kapita YunJae**_

_**Writer**__** : NaraYuuki**_

_**Betta Reader : Hanabusa Hyeri**_

_**Genre : Romance **_

_**Rate : T mengarah ke M **_

_**Disclaimer: : They are not mine but this story is mine, NaraYuuki**_

_**Warning : Berani baca berani ambil resiko!**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Jung Yunho sshi…. Jadilah namja chinguku!"_

_Bukan hanya Jung Yunho, namja yang selalu menduduki peringkat satu parallel itu saja yang terhenyak kaget, melainkan seluruh penghuni Cassiopeia High School pun ikut dibuat terkaget-kaget ketika seorang namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong yang disukai banyak orang itu menyatakan cintanya pada Yunho ditengah lapangan usai pelajaran olah raga. Sontak saja aksi Jaejoong itu mendapat perhatian semua warga sekolah._

_Sementara Jung Yunho…._

_Namja berkacamata minus 7 dan 6,5 itu masih menatap tidak percaya sosok cantik di hadapannya yang tengah tersenyum lebar padanya, "Kau mabuk Jaejoong sshi?" tanya Yunho terdengar begitu dingin._

"_Aniyo." Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya pelan._

"_Kau sedang taruhan dengan teman-temanmu?" tanya Yunho lagi._

"_Aku tidak serendah itu, Yunho sshi…." Chery lips Jaejoong merengut kesal._

"_Lalu?"_

"_Aku sungguh-sungguh. Jadilah namja chinguku!"_

"_Atas dasar apa aku harus melakukannya?" well, mun__c__ul juga sikap kritis seorang Jung Yunho._

"_Karena aku mencintaimu…." Jaejoong tersenyum malu-malu._

"_Kenapa kau bisa mencintaiku?" tanya Yunho._

_Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan doe eyes berbinarnya, "Cinta tidak memerlukan sebuah alasan."_

"_Baiklah. Aku akan menjadi namja chingumu…."_

_Bruk!_

_Jaejoong mendekap erat Yunho, "Saranghae Yunie ya…."_

.

.

"_Aigoo_!" keluh Jaejoong sembari mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas permukaan sofa berwarna hitam yang terpasang rapi di rumah _namja_ _chingu_nya. Tubuhnya benar-benar lelah setelah menemani calon ibu mertuanya berbelanja.

"_Umma_ membuatmu kelelahan lagi, _Boo_?" Yunho mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya di atas pangkuan _namja_ tampan bermata musang itu, memejamkan kedua _doe_ _eyes_nya, menikmati belaian lembut di kepalanya.

"_Uri_ _Boo_ Jae benar-benar lelah, _eoh_?"

"Sangat lelah…." Gumam Jaejoong.

"Mandi dulu, _Boo_…. Baru tidurmu bisa nyeyak."

"Mandikan Joongie, Yunie _ya_…."

"_Ne_…." Yunho membopong Jaejoong menuju kamarnya yang dua tahun belakangan ini beralih fungsi menjadi kamar Jaejoong juga.

Sudah dua tahun sejak Jaejoong menyatakan cintanya pada Yunho. Hubungan mereka terlihat semakin hangat dan mesra. Tidak jarang Jaejoong akan menginap di rumah Yunho, begitu pula sebaliknya. Tidak jarang juga Jaejoong harus menemani ibunya dan ibu Yunho berbelanja, tidak jarang Yunho harus menemani ayahnya dan ayah _Boo_ Jaenya untuk bermain golf atau sekedar pergi memancing. Kedua keluarga sudah sangat dekat bahkan sudah sangat setuju dan membicarakan pernikahan antar keduanya. Sayang Yunho dan Jaejoong masih mementingkan pendidikan.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong sama sekali tidak tahu sosok asli seorang Jung Yunho tanpa atribut _nerd_nya selama di sekolah, tapi entah kenapa Jaejoong benar-benar menyukai Yunho sehingga menyatakan cintanya begitu saja pada Yunho tanpa pikir panjang. Jaejoong bahkan sudah siap bila Yunie _bear_nya kini itu dulu menolaknya. Tapi Jaejoong sama sekali tidak menyesali kenekatannya dulu, karena dibalik sosok Yunie _bear_nya ternyata…

Sangat tampan, dengan mata setajam musangnya dan senyum yang tersungging pada bibir seksinya.

Ah….

Untung hanya Jaejoong saja yang melihat ketampanan Yunie _bear_nya, kalau tidak Jaejoong bisa mati cemburu melihat Beruangnya dikerubuni oleh para lalat _yeoja_. _Yeah_, bila di rumah Yunho akan menunjukkan dirinya yang sebenar-benarnya, yang sangat jauh dari kesan _nerdy_nya. Namun Yunho akan kembali menjadi sosok kutu buku bila berada di sekolah. Entah karena alasan apa? Yang jelas Yunho menikmati semua yang dilakukannya.

.

.

"Yunie?" panggil Jaejoong.

"Hm?" sahut Yunho.

"_Yah_! Yunie _Bear_!" kesal Jaejoong yang merasa tidak diacuhkan oleh beruang malasnya.

Yunho yang sedang tiduran menatap Jaejoong yang masih berdiri di mulut pintu kamar mandi. Sosok cantik itu terlilit handuk putih yang menutupi dada hingga pertengahan pahanya. Benar-benar terlihat seperti hidangan yang menggugah selera sekor beruang.

"_Waeyo_, _Boo_?" tanya Yunho.

"Ambilkan piyama Joongie!" perintah Jaejoong.

Yunho bangun dari tidur malasnya, berjalan menuju almari besar yang lebih didominasi oleh baju-baju Jaejoongnya. Jangan heran!

_Umma_ Yunho sudah membelikan berlusin-lusin baju untuk calon menantu kesayangannya itu. Bahkan dua pertiga isi kamar Yunho adalah barang-barang Jaejoong, entah boneka beruangnya, boneka gajah dan _hello kitty_nya, alat _make up_nya, koleksi buku-bukunya dan tentu saja, koleksi perhiasan Jaejoong yang bisa dibilang tidak sedikit itu.

Yunho mengulurkan piyama berwarna _soft_ _pink_ itu pada Jaejoong namun hanya dibalas tatapan polos dari sepasang _doe_ _eyes_ indah itu. Yunho mengerti maksud _Boo_ Jaenya….

"_Arraso_…." Gumam Yunho yang mendatangkan senyum bahagia dari si cantik manja itu

Yunho melepaskan lilitan handuk putih dari tubuh Jaejoong, manampakkan tubuh indah bak pualam itu. Yunho sudah sering melihatnya dua tahun belakangan ini karena mereka memang sering mandi bersama.

Dengan penuh kesabaran Yunho memakaikan atasan piyama itu pada tubuh Jaejoong dan mengkancingkannya satu per satu, "Apakah aku perlu memakaikan pakaian dalammu juga, _Boo_?"

"_Ne_." Jaejoong mengangguk pelan.

Yunho meraih pakaian dalam bermotif _hello_ _kitty_ dari atas tempat tidur kemudian berjongkok di hadapan Jaejoong dan mulai memakaikan pakaian dalam itu pada Jaejoong, Yunho sudah sering melakukannya mengingat _namja chingu_ cantiknya itu begitu manja, "Mau pakai celana piyamanya juga atau…."

"Begini saja…." jawab Jaejoong yang langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas tempat tidur, "_Bear_…."

Yunho membaringkan dirinya di samping Jaejoong, membiarkan _namja_ cantik itu memeluknya erat, "Tidurlah _Boo_…."

Jaejoong selalu seperti ini bila bersama Yunho. Manja dan kekanakan. Namun itu pulalah yang membuat Yunho jatuh cinta pada _namja_ cantik satu ini. Sebenarnya, sebelum Jaejoong menyatakan cintanya, Yunho pun ingin menyatakan perasaannya yang begitu mengagumi sosok Jaejoong sejak masa orientasi mereka sebagai siswa baru. Ternyata dewi fortuna berpihak pada Yunho. Awalnya Yunho mengira Jaejoong hanya akan mempermainkannya saja, namun ternyata…. _Boo_ Jaenya benar-benar tulus padanya. Jaejoong tidak malu menggandeng Yunho kemanapun dia pergi. Jaejoong dengan bangga akan mengenalkan Yunho pada semua orang sebagai _namja chingu_nya. Itulah yang membuat keraguan Yunho pada Jaejoong luntur.

"_Sweet_ _dream_ _Boo_…." Yunho mencium _chery_ _lips_ merah itu sebelum ikut terlelap.

.

.

"_Yah_ Jung Jaejoong! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, _eoh_?" omel ketua kelas 3-1 yang melihat sosok asing berada di dalam kelasnya, walaupun hal ini sudah biasa namun tetap saja…. Bukankah satu menit lagi pelajaran selanjutnya akan dimulai?

"Melayani Suami Joongie!" jawab Jaejoong tak acuh.

"_Boo_, kembalilah ke kelasmu, sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai." Yunho mengelus puncak kepala Jaejoong yang sedang membereskan kotak bekal mereka. Suatu kebiasaan bagi Jaejoong membawakan bekal untuk Yunho kemudian melayaninya selayaknya istri yang menyiapkan makanan untuk suaminya.

"_Arraso_…. Joongie pergi dulu…." Setelah mendaratkan ciuman sayang pada bibir berbentuk hati Yunho, Jaejoong segera pergi. Satu-satunya orang yang akan didengarkan oleh Jaejoong hanyalah Yunho.

"Aku iri pada kalian…." Gerutu Yoon Doo Joon, ketua kelas 3-1, "Kau tahu? Banyak yang iri padamu karena berhasil mendapatkan si cantik itu."

Yunho hanya menanggapi ucapan Doo Joon dengan senyuman tipis.

"Apa rahasiamu hingga kau bisa menggaet seorang Kim Jaejoong? Dan hubungan kalian bisa bertahan selama dua tahun? Luar biasa…." Puji Doo Joon.

Lagi-lagi Yunho hanya tersenyum, dia sendiri tidak tahu pesona seperti apa yang dimilikinya hingga membuat _Boo_ Jaenya masih tetap mencintainya sampai sekarang. Mungkin cinta memang tidak memiliki sebuah alasan untuk tetap mengikat dua orang yang saling mencintai untuk tetap bersama.

.

.

"Kim Jaejoong yang seksi itu? Dia masih pacaran dengan Jung Yunho si kutu buku kampungan itu? _Yah_! Benarkah?"

Jaejoong yang tidak sengaja mendengar suara yang menyebut-nyebut dirinya dan _namja_ _chingu_nya itu sontak menghentikan langkahnya. Keinginannya untuk pergi ke kantin luntur sudah. Jaejoong segera mengintip ke salah satu ruang kelas yang tidak terpakai akibat atap serta dindingnya sedikit rusak dan belum di renofasi. Di dalam kelas itu ada Moon Joon Young, Im Shi Wan, dan Kevin. Tiga berandalan yang selalu membuat onar. Dari suara yang menyebut-nyebut dirinya dan Yunho tadi Jaejoong bisa tahu bahwa Joon Younglah yang tengah membicaraka dirinya dan Yunie _bear_nya.,

"Aku lebih baik daripada si Jung culun itu!" ucap Joon Young diikuti gelak tawa dari ke-dua rekannya.

"Ahahahahhahahahahahahaha…."

Jaejoong mengeratkan pegangan tanggannya pada Yunho. Jaejoong kesal pada siapa pun yang menjelek-jelekkan Yunie _bear_nya. _Doe_ _eyes_ indah itu menatap nyalang ke-3 _namja_ berandalan yang sudah berani menjelek-jelekkan Yunie _bear_nya.

"Joongie kesal!" _chery_ _lips_nya merengut sempurna.

"_Boo_!"

Jaejoong melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Yunho, "Biarkan Joongie memberi mereka pelajaran, _ne_ Yunie…." Ucapnya, kemudian masuk ke dalam ruang kelas yang nyaris borbrok itu.

"_Boo_…." Yunho hanya menghela napas panjang. Di depannya _Boo_ Jaenya memang sosok yang selalu minta dimanjakan, namun bila sedang marah…. _Boo_ Jae cantiknya itu bisa diibaratkan seekor gajah yang mengamuk. Membayangkan betapa dasyatnya kekuatan seekor gajah apalagi gajah yang mengamuk membuat Yunho hanya bisa melihat ulah _Boo_ Jaenya dalam diam saja.

Jaejoong yang sudah terlanjur mendatangi ke-3 berandalan itu, _namja_ penyuka gajah itu terlihat begitu marah dan kesal, "_Yah_! Kalian membuat Joongie marah!"

Bug!

Bug!

Bug!

Wajah boleh saja cantik, tapi jangan lupa kalau Jaejoong itu seorang _namja_ yang selalu fitness bersama _Appa_ dan calon ayah mertuanya, sehingga menghajar 3 orang seperti itu bukan perkara susah untukya.

.

.

"Kau bisa mendatangkan masalah _Boo_…."

"Joongie tidak peduli!" Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan Yunho, "Joongie tidak suka ada yang menghina Yunie _bear_!" ucapnya manja.

Yunho hanya mengusap kepala Jaejoong pelan, setelah puas menumpahkan kekesalannya, Jaejoong kembali menjadi sosok manja yang merengek-rengek minta makan ke kantin walaupun bel masuk sudah berbunyi dua menit yang lalu. Tidak ada yang bisa Yunho lakukan selain menuruti keinginan Jaejoongnya, toh membolos sekali tidak akan membuat nilai Yunho turun.

.

.

Pulang sekolah kali ini ada yang tidak biasa di depan pintu gerbang sana. Ada sekitar sepuluh orang anak berandalan yang memandang angkuh dan nyalang pada Jaejoong yang hanya melihat mereka dengan tatapan polos. Walaupun Jaejoong tahu siapa mereka tapi _namja_ cantik itu tidak takut sama sekali, karena Jaejoong memiliki seorang pelindung yang bisa diandalkannya kapan saja.

"Kau sudah menghajar ke-3 anak buahku…. Sekarang terima pembalasanku!" Choi Sangryul, ketua dari tiga anak berandalan yang tadi di hajar oleh Jaejoong itu sepertinya hendak menuntut balas atas apa yang menimpa anggotanya.

"Oh, lalu?" tanya Jaejoong santai.

"Mati kau!" kesal Sangryul. Kepalan tinjunya yang nyaris menghantam wajah cantik itu terhenti begitu saja.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Yunho yang sudah berdiri di hadapan Jaejoong, menjadikan dirinya sendiri sebagai tameng untuk _namja_ cantik itu.

"_Yah_! Lepaskan aku!" bentak Sangryul.

Kretek!

"AAAAAAAAarrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" jerit Sangryul yang merasakan beberapa tulang pada tangannya patah akibat diremas kuat oleh Yunho.

Yunho menyingsingkan (melingkis) lengan kemejanya sampai sebatas siku, mengendurkan dasinya sedikit, "_Boo_, jangan ikut campur kali ini!" Yunho melepaskan jas dan tas sekolahnya pada Jaejoong yang tengah merengut kesal akibat tidak diperbolehkan membantu Yunho.

"_Arraso_ Yunie…." Jaejoong menggangguk patuh.

Bug!

Bug!

Bug!

Yunho menghajar ke-10 _namja_ berandalan yang tadi nyaris mengeroyok _Boo_ Jaenya hingga babak belur hanya dalam waktu lima menit saja. Yunho tidak lecet sama sekali hanya sedikit berpeluh dan kaca matanya hancur akibat jatuh dan terinjak-injak tadi. Jangan salahkan Yunho yang lepas kendali. _Namja_ yang sudah dikenalkan pada pelbagai macam ilmu bela diri sejak usianya empat tahun itu tidak suka bila ada yang mencoba melukai _Boo_ Jaenya.

"Yunieee…." Jaejoong segera menubruk tubuh Yunho dan memeluknya erat.

"_Ne_, _Boo_…. _Gwaechana_…. Aku baik-baik saja." ucap Yunho sembari mengelus punggung _Boo_ Jaenya lembut.

"Bukan itu…."

"Bukan? Lalu?" tanya Yunho binggung.

Jaejoong menunjuk gerombolan _yeoja_ tidak jauh dari mereka berdiri, gerombolan _yeoja_ itu membuat Jaejoong sedikit cemburu, "Para _yeoja_ itu menatap Yunie seperti serigala lapar…. Joongie tidak suka! Yunie cuma milik Joongie…." _Doe_ _eyes_ itu nanar menatap Yunho. Jaejoong benar-benar takut Yunie _bear_nya akan direbut orang.

"_Mianhae_…. Aku tetap milikmu apa pun yang terjadi, _Boo_…" Yunho mencium _chery_ _lips_ merekah itu lembut.

"_Yaksok_?" tanya Jaejoong.

"_Yaksok_?" Yunho menggangguk pelan, mengambil kemeja dan tas sekolahnya yang dipegang oleh Jaejoong kemudian menggandeng jemari lentik Jaejoong, mengajak _Boo_ Jaenya pulang. Hari ini Yunho berjanji akan menemai calon ibu mertuanya belanja dan Yunho tidak mau terlambat lebih lama lagi.

.

.

**Lima tahun kemudian**

Jaejoong tampak mengigiti sapu tangan putihnya, ada sulaman YunJae berwarna merah di atas permukaan kain lembut itu. Jaejoong tidak tahan. Benar-benar tidak tahan. _Namja_ bermata musang di atas podium yang tengah melakukan kampanye untuk pemilihan presiden bulan depan di depan sana benar-benar tampan, _namja_ yang menikahinya dua tahun lalu, _namja_ yang membuatnya kini berbadan dua, _namja_ yang sangat di cintainya, Jung Yunho.

"_Aegya_…. _Appa_ sangat keren. _Umma_ tidak tahan…." Gumam Jaejoong sembari mengusap perut buncitnya pelan.

Yunho selalu bisa membuat Jaejoong jatuh cinta dengan caranya sendiri.

.

.

**END**

.

Untuk penggemar Ze:A dan Twilight maafkan Yuuki bila menempatkan idola kalian sebagai peran antagonis ne.

.

.

Wednesday, July 03, 2013

6:58:32 PM

NaraYuuki


End file.
